Besos con sabor a tí
by NocillaBubble-kun
Summary: La vida de Aomine es simple y monótona pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Kagami y aún más cuando Seirin y Too están un fin de semana juntos. AoKaga Yaoi/Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, me gustaría pedir disculpas a la gente que ha entrado en este fanfic y como muy bien ha observado que había un problema técnico. Disculpan las molestias y gracias, especialmente al user que me ha dejado una review advirtiéndome.

CAPÍTULO 1

Desperté molesto por los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana. _Por fin viernes. _Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarme con la chica que había estado follando toda la noche aún en mi cama. _¿Es que no pueden pirarse después de todo?_

-Oi, despierta y vete ya que tengo clase. - le dije de mal humor.

-Nee Daiki, no seas tan borde. - dijo con tono juguetón.

-Te dije que no me llamaras Daiki. - respondí. -Y acaba ya que llego tarde. -añadí a lo que ella contestó con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando se fue, fui a darme una fría ducha, me puse los pantalones, la camisa y la corbata del uniforme. Cogí una tostada y salí de casa. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta principal vi a Satsuki que estaba esperándome.

-Buenos días Aomine! - dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos. - respondí de mal humor

-He visto a una chica saliendo de tu casa. Estaba a punto de llorar, ¿no deberías dejar de jugar con ellas? - me preguntó con cara de pena.

-Ese es MÍ problema, no el tuyo. - me miró como si estuviese a punto de llorar. -Oi Satsuki, no quería que sonase así de borde, es sólo que hoy no he despertado muy bien, lo siento. - y se tranquilizó.

Las clases eran tremendamente aburridas. Solo quería jugar, jugar y tener sexo. Decidí saltarme las siguientes clases y subí al tejado a dormir. Tenía muchísimas ganas de jugar y aún más si era con el pelirrojo. Kagami. Él era el único capaz de jugar contra él cuando jugaba seriamente. Muchas veces jugar contra él era millones de veces mejor que tener sexo con esas chicas.

Desperté cuando el timbre sonó, simbolizando la finalización de clases y me dirigí hacía el pabellón a entrenar cuando en la puerta había un grupo en medio. Seirin. _Hoy será un día muy divertido por lo que veo... _

_-_¡Aomine Daiki! - escuché una voz femenina por detrás que me llamaba y todos los de Seirin se giraron para ver qué pasaba. -¿Dónde has estado?, te he estado buscando por todo el instituto! - dijo bastante enfadada y aún más cuando vio que no le estaba haciendo caso. _¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá venido él también?_

-Oi Ahomine. - esa era la voz que quería escuchar. -¿podrías por lo menos hacer más caso a Satsuki cuando te habla? - me giré pasa asegurarme de que realmente era ÉL y efectivamente, ahí estaba Kagami.

-¿Que haces tú aquí Bakagami? ¿Tenías tantas ganas de verme que has venido corriendo a mí? - le pregunté sabiendo que se molestaría.

-¿PERO QUE MIERDAS DICES AHOMINE? - y picó. -HEMOS VENIDO AQUÍ PARA ENTRENAR Y HE SIDO PRÁCTICAMENTE ARRASTRADO. -acabó.

-Si bueno... mientes fatal... por lo menos sé sincero y admite que tenías unas ganas tremendas de verme.

-SERÁ... -fue interrumpido.

-¡BASTA! - chilló el capitán de Seirin. -Si quieren flirtear háganlo cuando tengan tiempo y no estén delante de otros.

-NO ESTAMOS FLIR... -dijimos al unísono pero ambos fuimos interrumpidos, esta vez por Kuroko.

-Ya basta. Hyuuga tiene razón y ahora muévanse, no pierdan el tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? - pregunté mirando a Aida, la entrenadora de Seirin, que nos miraba con ojos que literalmente brillaban. Al darse cuenta de la situación hizo como si nada y se limpió el hilo de saliva que le caía por el contorno de la boca. Obedecí a Kuroko y fui a encontrarme con los míos dentro del pabellón.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTABAS? - gritó Wakamatsu alterado. -Umm... no digas más.. puede que... DURMIENDO EN LA AZOTEA COMO CADA PUTO DÍA? - el rubio aún se enfadó más cuando vio que pasaba de él.

-Basta, Wakamatsu, y tú, vete a cambiar y calienta. - ordenó Imayoshi.

Cuando fui al vestuario me encontré con el pelirrojo que ya se había adelantado y se estaba cambiando.

-Pff.. ¿Aún no te has cambiado? ¿Si que eres lento, no? Espero que esta lentitud mental no te afecte en la práctica - dijo sonriendo siendo consciente de que me estaba provocando y me acerqué a él hasta el punto en que nuestras narices estaban prácticamente rozándose. -Oi Ahomine, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, era una broma. - cerró los ojos al ver que levantaba el brazo pensando que le pegaría.

-Obre los ojos. -obedeció y le rocé mi pulgar derecho con su labio inferior -Cierra esa linda y adorable boquita que tienes porqué ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me provocas, **_Taiga_** - dije arrastrando la última palabra que salió de mi boca y al instante se sonrojó.

En la práctica a Kagami y a mi nos pusieron juntos y decidimos hacer un 1 vs 1. Como siempre, iba ganando pero justo cuando iba a encestar, le cogí de la camiseta provocando que los dos cayéramos, yo encima de él.

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAS HACES? PODRÍAS HABERME MATADO.

-Has sido tú que has tropezado y me has arrastrado en tu caída. - me justifiqué sabiendo que era mentira.

-Y UNA MIERDA. ERES UN IMBÉCIL, AHOMINE.

Cuando me levanté vi a Momoi y a Aida mirándonos cómo había hecho anteriormente la última, solo que esta vez Satsuki estaba sangrando por la nariz. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los chicos las estábamos mirando se fueron corriendo al baño.

-¿Pero que mierda?, ¿por qué han hecho eso? - preguntó sin la más mínima idea.

-Probablemente fuera al ver la escenita que habéis montado y encima teniendo en cuenta de que entre vosotras hay una tensión que prácticamente se puede cortar... -explicó Hyuuga. -así que es mejor si os mantenéis alejados entre vosotros. _Mierda, ahora que estaba disfrutando tanto. _

Cuando acabamos la práctica salí del pabellón dirigiéndome hacia casa cuando Imayoshi me paró.

-Hay algo que aún no te hemos contado. Ya que Seirin se ha tomado la molestia de venir aquí, decidimos pasar el fin de semana con ellos y hospedarnos en una habitación todos juntos. - dijo el capitán.

-¿Qué? Perdona, es que no te he escuchado bien, acabo de oír que dormiremos juntos con ellos, ¿puedes repetir, por favor? - pregunté aún sin creérmelo.

-Guau Ahomine, ¡si sabes pedir las cosas con educación! - ´dijo Kagami mofándose y apoyándose en mi hombro para provocarme pero al mirarle con cara de pocos amigos paró.

-Lo has escuchado perfectamente bien, Aomine. Y ahora vamos.

Miré hacia Kagami y le respondí al de gafas. -Imayoshi, ten por asegurado que nunca más voy ha hacerte caso bajo ninguna excepción. - a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a una tiendo 24h y compramos bebidas alcohólicas y fuimos directos a casa. Después de cenar empezamos a beber. Aproximadamente, al cuarto de hora Kuroko ya estaba piripi y iba abrazando y dando besos en la mejilla a los otros. Continué bebiendo cada vez más y más hasta que empecé a ver mal y fui al baño a refrescarme la cara. _¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? Además está ÉL. _De repente entró alguien en el baño balanceandose al no poder controlar los efectos del alcohol. Sonreí.

-Oi Bakagami, no me digas que ya vas mal. - le pregunté curioso.

-Déj *hip* ame. No voy mal aún. Pero si casi no puedes ni sostenerte. - dije acercándome a él para ayudarlo y le rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cadera. Se sonrojó. _Tan adorable._

_-_Déjame, *hip* no me toques.

-Si no te cojo te caerás, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad? - dije con sonrisa socarrona acercándome más a su cara para poder ver mejor su sonrojo. Me dio un cabezazo y huyó de mis brazos. _Jodido cabronazo... qué daño, joder. _

Cuando volví en la sala donde estaban los otros me quedé literalmente alucinado. Sakurai estaba besando a Kuroko, Imayoshi a Hyuuga, Wakamatsu a Kiyoshi y los otros estaban tirados al suelo. Las chicas estaban tan asombradas como yo, pero era una asombro diferente.

_-_Neeee Aominee~ - dijo Kuroko. - ¿Por qué pones esa cara? - preguntó pero no le contesté, seguía en shock.

-Neeeeeee Aomime~~~~~ - dijo esta vez Sakurai. - ¿A que no te atreveees aaa besar a Kagaami? - _¿Perdona? ¿Intenta provocarme? ¿Se piensa que soy tan tonto como Bakagami como para caer en su provocación?._

_-_Oi Sakurai, para de decir estupideces y deja de una vez el alcohol, que ya has bebido mucho. Y no pienso besar a **_eso. _**- Kagami iba tan mal que no contestó a mi provocación, sólo se acercó para darme golpes sin fuerza en el pecho. _¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente adorable? Sólo quiero besarle._ Le cogí las muñecas con una mano y con otra el mentón y deposité un pequeño y suave beso, esperando respuesta alguna que no hubo. Ante la impasividad del otro, seguí dándole pequeños besos en los labios hasta que finalmente los movió y correspondió el beso. Fue dulce y cálido, experimentando sensaciones muy deseadas. Los dos movíamos lentamente los labios para encontrarnos con los del otro. Tenía una labios suaves y muy agradables. Querría estar así para siempre. Empecé a sentir más de lo normal, seguramente por el exceso de bebida. Solté sus muñeca y le rodeé como había hecho en el baño antes, acercándolo más a mi. Deslicé la lengua, lamiéndole los labios tiernamente y a la vez pidiendo permiso a lo que él, lentamente, abrió la boca para encontrar nuestras lenguas. Éstas danzaban entre si, pidiendo más. Estuvimos por un rato jugueteando con nuestras lenguas, enlazándolas. Quería más, necesitaba más. Necesitaba saberlo todo de su cuerpo. Metí mi mano dentro su camiseta disfrutando del roce de nuestras pieles desnudas, la cadera, la cintura, el abdomen definido... Enlacé perfectamente mi pierna con su entrepierna, rozándo_le. _

_-_Mnnhh... - Kagami depositó un suave gemido en mi oreja haciendo que algo de mi entrepierna despertara. _¿Cómo podía tener esa voz tan sexy? ¿Y ese gemido? Quiero sacarle más, pero.. y si la gente lo escucha? ¿LA GENTE?_ Detuve el beso para ver donde estaban los otros. Todos nos estaban mirando anonadados, menos las chicas que estaban por el suelo delirando, casi desmayadas.

-¿Ya habeis acabado? ¿o os lo montareis aquí delante de todos? - dijo Hyuuga de mal humor.

Desperté y aún era de noche. Miré el reloj para ver qué hora era. _Las 4.20 aún_. Sentí como si mi brazo estuviera siendo aplastado por algo y cuando me giré, vi a Kagami usándolo de almohada. _Estúpido Bakagami_. Y le diposité un suave beso en los labios.

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, habrá más!.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Abrí los ojos, ya era de día y la luz del sol me molestaba, como cada día. Lo único diferente es que a mi lado estaba ÉL. Al recordar lo que pasó ayer me sonrojé, sin importar si alguien me estaba viendo. Sólo podía mirar al pelirrojo que estaba usando mi brazo de almo... ¿MI BRAZO? POR ESO NO LO SENTÍA.

-OI BAKAGAMI, DESPIERTA ANTES QUE TENGAN QUE AMPUTARME EL BRAZO. - grité para que se despertara a lo que el despertó de un susto. Sabía que perfectamente que me encantaba, pero sólo quería provocarle. Ante la reacción empecé a reírme como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE PASA A TÍ? ¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO, AHOMINE? - respondí enfadado y seguí riendo. Me acerqué y empecé para darle capones. -NO TE TOQUES, ME HACES DAÑO AHOMINE, YA PARA, ESTATE QUIETO!

-Se os escucha desde la otra habitación, ¿podéis hacer el favor de bajar la voz? - nos ordenó Kuroko. -Todo el mundo sabe lo contento que se pone uno cuando despierta con la persona que le gusta pero por lo menos no os comportéis como críos.

-NO ME GUSTA ESTE IMBECIL. -gritó Kagami. Sorprendido pero por alguna razón decepcionado decidí acabarlo de molestarle.

-No mientas, cariño. - me acerqué a su casa y nuestros labios rozaron ligeramente. Al darse cuenta de la situación toda su cara acabó del mismo color que su pelo.

-Ah... eh.. - el pelirrojo estaba tan sorprendido que solo balbuceaba hasta que se recuperó. -¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDAS HACES BESÁNDOME? - se restregó la mano por la boca limpiándose.

Kuroko suspiró. -Tengo la impresión que hablar con vosotros no tiene solución. - y se fue de la habitación.

-Oi Ahomine, ¿Qué te parece un 1 contra 1? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Valep, tú prepárate y yo avisaré a los otros. -respondí de buen humor. _Perfecto. Por fin podré estar a solas con ÉL. Y encima jugando. ¿Puede haber algo más increíble que esto? Oi, ¿por qué me estoy emocionando tanto... supongo que es sólo por jugar contra alguien como ÉL. _Estaba bastante confundido y no sabía qué me pasaba últimamente con este pelirrojo.

-Oi Imayoshi, Kagami y yo iremos a hecharnos un 1 vs 1 a la cancha de fuera. Estamos ahí, por si necesitáis algo. -avisé sin esperar respuesta alguna y me fui a cambiarme.

-¿Pero como puedes ponerte así con lo que te rocé? - pregunté al pelirrojo.

-Oi cállate, ya es bastante vergonzoso para mí, así que cierra la boca y ayúdame. Al fin y al cabo todo es tu culpa.

-Si estiro aquí, ¿te duele, Bakagami? -pregunté curioso.

-¡Pues claro que me duele! No seas tan cruel Ahomine. - respondió.

-Relájate más que sino no podrá entrar.

-Me da igual, sólo acaba ya...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, ¿PERO QUE COJONES HACES? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE ME DOLÍA SI HACÍAS ESO? ¿ESA ES TU FORMA DE TRATAR A LOS HERIDOS, AHOMINE? -gritó alterado.

-Oi Bakagami, relájate. Ya te he sacado la piedra que se te había clavado, al menos dame las gracias y para de quejarte. -añadí.

-PERO SERAS... SI HA SIDO TU CULPA QUE ME CAYESE.

-Eso no es verdad. Sólo estaba intentado defender y tu te has caído sólo. No es mi problema que seas tan torpe.

-Aggh no te soporto. - se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la intención de volver a la habitación. Antes de que pudiera hacer eso lo retuve y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó sorprendido pero a la vez rojo como un tomate. _¿Por qué se sonroja? ¿Es que no ve que si lo hace no podré controlarme? _Puso mis labios sobre su fino cuello, depositando un beso. _Quiero morderle. _-AAAH.. ¿POR QUÉ ME ESTAS MORDIENDO? OI AHOMINE, DETENTE. - le mordí aún más fuerte hasta que sentí el sabor a hierro de sangre y empecé a lamerlo. -AHOMINE, DUELE... aaah... -al darse cuenta del gemido ahogado que le había salido de su boca se la tapó y se deshizo de mi, corriendo hacia la habitación. Sonreí. _Adorable. _

Cuando los otros vinieron lo primero que hicieron es preguntarme si había violado a Kagami, por la marca que tenía en el cuello. Me estuve descojonando por lo menos mínimo media hora, y otra más cuando vi al pelirrojo con esa marca del mismo color que su pelo.

-Por lo menos vas a conjunto. -solté para provocarlo.

-Que te jodan, Aho.

Decidimos comer en el McDonalds más cerca que había.

-Yo quiero 30 hamburguesas - pidió Kagami.

-Yo pediré 35. - pedí al encargado de al lado.

-Pues no, ahora pónganme 40. -corrigió Kagami. El chico que le estaba atendiendo le miró con cara de no poder creérselo. -Es que hoy tengo mucha hambre. -le aclaró sonriendo a lo grande como si esa respuesta lo solucionara todo y le miré mal.

-¿Cómo de grande debe ser vuestro estómago para comer todo eso? - preguntó Hyuuga. Ante esta pregunta, Kagami y yo miramos las bandejas de cada uno pero no contestamos. Todo se tiene que decir, Kagami comía poco más que yo y aún no entiendo porque está como está. _La verdad es que no está nada mal. Está muy marcado y es alto, pero no más que yo. _De repente recordé la pasada noche que bebimos demasiado y acabé tocándole por debajo la camiseta. Me sonrojé y los otros se dieron cuenta.

-Aomine-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes toda la cara roja. -me preguntó Kuroko sin ninguna expresión, sorbiendo su batido de vainilla.

-Eh, si. Estoy bien, es sólo que me ha dado un golpe de calor.

-Pero si estamos en un lugar donde hay aire acondicionado. -respondió haciendo que mi respuesta quedara expuesta.

-Eh, ya. -no dije nada más y seguí comiendo.

Después de pasarnos la tarde yendo a diferentes tiendas, mirando, peleándonos, jugando, provocándonos entre todos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos ya eran las 12 pasadas, en un principio querían volver a beber alcohol pero Kagami y yo nos negamos. Pasaban las horas y no podía dormir, teniendo a Kagami al lado sin hacer nada era demasiado para mi.

-Oi Ahomine. ¿puedes hacer el favor de no dar tantas vueltas? Te estas quedando parte de mis sabanas. - ordenó Kagami molestó. Me giré y tiré de ellas provocando que Kagami se estampase contra mi cuerpo. -¿Pero que problemas tien... -le interrompí.

-Shhhhhhht... escucha atentamente. - pedí.

-Ahhh... mmmhh.. Saku.. rai... aahhh..

-Shht, al.. alguien nos escuchará.

Kagami y yo nos miramos con desconcierto. Los dos nos levantamos al momento y nos acercamos donde provenían esos sonidos. Venían de la habitación que compartían Sakurai y Kuroko así que sigilosamente abrimos un poco la puerta para que ver pasaba, aunque seguramente tanto yo como Kagami sabíamos que pasaba ahí dentro.

-Agh.. más.. fuer..fuerte!- pidió Kuroko.

Kuroko estaba apoyado en la mesita de madera que había al centro de la habitación, medio arqueando la espalda. Si, estaban follando. _¿Pero que coño? ¿Sakurai y Kuroko? ¿Por que ellos tienen sexo y yo no puedo tener con el imbécil del pelirrojo? _Empecé a imaginarme a Kagami apoyado en la mesita de madera y yo follándole duro, mirándome y pidiendo por más.

-¿Por que coño estás duro Ahomine? ¿No me digas que te pone ver eso? - preguntó con sonrisa socarrona intentando provocarme. Y me fijé en ÉL.

-Taiga, cariño, aprende a ocuparte de tus problemas antes que en los de los demás. - respondí sonriendo y mirando hacia su paquete hinchado. Al darse cuenta de que el estaba influenciado por el ambiente se lo tapó y se sonrojó. _Hé. Touché. _-¿O no me digas que te pone ver eso? -pregunté lo mismo con el fin de intimidarle.

-Calla, me voy al baño.

-Oi, no corras tanto. Los dos necesitamos ir, así que.. ¿por qué no nos ocupamos en conjunto de ÉSTO? - pregunté con una sonrisa de estar tramando algo realmente bueno. _O por lo menos para mi. _

-Bájate los pantalones. - ordené y obedeció. _Por fin. _

Se los bajo lentamente, seguramente comiéndose el coco, preguntándose si era buena idea. Empecé a verle la parte superior del calzoncillo rojo oscuro. Estábamos los dos sentados encima la cama. Le pedí que se acercase más, que sino no podíamos hacer nada y me bajé mis pantalones. Los dos quedamos en ropa interior. Aproximé mi mano en su erección aún tapada y la rocé, haciendo que el dueño se estremeciese de dolor y de placer.

-Ahh... Ahomine, no hagas eso.

-¿El que? ¿Esto? - y volví a rozar su miembro.

-Mmmh... - se tapó la boca.

-Oi, no hagas eso. Quiero escucharte. -le ordené.

Empecé a masajearle por encima aún de la ropa interior, haciendo círculos, moviendo arriba y abajo, etc. Sentí que mi mano comenzaba a humedecerse. _Quiero besarle, quiero morderlo, quiero hacerlo MÍO. _Me acerqué a su cara depositando un suave beso esperando que me correspondiera y el pelirrojo empezó a mover los labios, pidiendo más. Estuvimos un rato besándonos, sólo conectando nuestros labios. Cuando nos detuvimos me di cuenta que mi mano ya estaba bastante mojada.

-Aaah.. Aomine.. duelee...

-¿Aquí?

-Ahh, sii.

-¿Quieres que te los quite? Estas muy mojado. - y afirmó con la cabeza.

La sensación de su erección con mi mano fue esplendida. Primero moví mi mano lentamente pero con fuerza. _¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? _Tenía los ojos llorosos, como si fuera a llorar de placer. _Tan jodidamente violable... _Más tarde empecé a subir la velocidad de mi mano, a veces me centraba más en el tronco y otras en el glande, rozando de vez de cuando el orificio de la uretra.

-Mnaaah.. Aomine... es..estoy...

-Puedes correrte cuando quieras. Taiga... córrete para mi... vamos. - le dije susurrándole en la oreja.

-Mnnhh.. aaaaaahh... - cuando se corrió empecé a lamer lo que había dejado en mi mano.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? Deja de lamer eso.

-Pero es tuyo. -aclaré, dando a entender que no me importaba si era de él y respondió sonrojándose. Justo cuando estaba distraído sentí que el frío aire en mi erección. -Oi, ¿Qué haces? -pregunté sorprendido. No respondió. Simplemente la puso en su cálida boca. _Ahhhh dios. No sé si aguantaré mucho. Entre la expresión que hace cuando me chupa la polla y lo bien que lo hace... Supongo que tiene experiencia con las chicas. _Su boca era cálida y de tanto en tanto me rozaba suavemente lo dientes. _Sólo pensar que me estoy follando su boca me vienen ganas de correrme._ Primero fue lento, supongo que para joderme como yo hice antes con él pero después fue aumentando la velocidad. Coloqué una mano en su pelo, alborotándolo para poder controlar la velocidad y parase de jugar a ver quién jode más. _Mmn.. no puedo más... _Me corrí en su boca.

-¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO ME HAS AVISADO? -preguntó de mal humor.

-¿Avisar de qué? - respondí preguntando, haciéndome el tonto.

-Ya sabes de que, no hagas como si... -le interrumpí.

-Nee Kagami, volvámoslo hacer otro día. - dije.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! PARA QUE TE VUELVAS A CORRER EN MI BOCA, PERVERTIDO! -sonreí.

-Sisi, lo que tu digas. - añadí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. - Buenas noches, Bakagami.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, para algunos de los próximos capítulos tengo pensado algo grandioso entre Kagami y Aomine. También quiero alargar más los capítulos porque sé lo que molesta estar esperando el episodio y acabarlo leyendolo en 5 minutos.

No se corten en dejar reviews o cualquier duda!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Domingo. _No quiero que se vaya. _Desperté pensando que hoy sería el último día que vería al pelirrojo tan a menudo. Estaba ahí, a mi lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. _Parece alguien diferente cuando duerme, a diferencia de cuando esta despierto gritando como un histérico. _Recordé lo que hicimos ayer y solté una risita. La verdad es que no estuvo nada mal, aunque tengo que admitir que tenía unas ganas impresionantes de follármelo después de _eso. _Aún recuerdo su expresión llorosa, como suplicando por algo. Y despertó mi _pequeño,_ no por su tamaño claro.

-¿Por qué estas duro Ahomine? - preguntó el pelirrojo y me sorprendí al verlo despierto.

-Sólo estaba recordando lo que ayer hicimos... - dijo con sonrisa socarrona y se sonrojó. -¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Y una mierda, que te jodan Ahomine. - se levantó para salir de la habitación.

-Oi Kagami, acompáñame esta noche a salir por ahí a ver si podemos pillar a algunas tías.

-Como quieras. -y salió.

Cuando llegó la noche decidimos cenar todos fuera por algún sitio barato y rápido. EL resto de chicos se enteraron del plan de salir esa noche y se acoplaron de mala manera. Fuimos a una discoteca que estaba por el centro del pueblo, bastante famosa por encontrar chicas con unos buenos pechos. Entramos y tomamos algo para que nos subiera un poco el alcohol.

-Mira, Bakagami, esas de atrás. - dije señalando con la cabeza.

-Te dije que no me llamaras Bakagami, Ahomine. - se giró para mirarlas. -Me pido la de pelo azul oscuro.

-Yo la pelirroja. -lo miré y le sonreí perversamente.

-Tsk, hasta con las chicas intentas elegir a la que más se parezca a mí. -dijo provocándome.

-Podría decir lo mismo. -respondí riéndome.

Nos acercamos a las chicas y empezamos a hablar con ellas. Las seducimos y nos las llevamos fuera. Me quedé en una esquina de la parte trasera del local mientras que Kagami estaba en la otra. No besé en los labios a la chica, sólo la toqué hasta que empecé a prepararla para penetrarla. Cuando me la estaba follándome escuchaba los suaves gemidos de Kagami, su chica se metía su erección en la boca.

-Miaka, acércate más con el chico - dijo la chica que estaba penetrando. La chica se _la _sacó y se acercaron. Kagami estaba con la misma expresión que la noche anterior y eso me molestó. Vino lentamente, como si estuviese seduciéndome bajándose otra vez la cremallera para que la chica se _la _volviera a meter en la boca.

-Aahh.. -se le escapó un leve gemido y bajó la mirada hacia su chica.

-Mírame a mi, Taiga.. - le dije necesitado de su mirada, le cogí del mentón obligándolo a obedecerme.

_-_Mmmm, Aomine,... más rápido.. -me dijo mi chica. Ella estaba mirando hacia la pared moviendo las caderas desesperadamente. Empecé a aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas mirando aún al pelirrojo. Me podía venir con sólo pensar que pasaría si él fuera el que estuviese abajo, recibiéndome. Coloqué una mano bajo su camiseta, tocándole el torso muy bien definido. Kagami empezó a jadear más rápido. Tenía ganas de besarle, estaba tan adorable con esa expresión. Tropecé un botoncito y lo empecé a rozar suavemente. De tanto en tanto lo pellizcaba, adoraba el gemido que soltaba cuando lo hacia.

-Mnnh... Aomine... más profundo.. voy a venirme... - dijo la chica y obedecí. En la última estocada que di los dos nos corrimos y unos segundos más tarde Kagami también.

Nos despedidos de las chicas, decepcionadas porque sólo queríamos sexo.

-¿Por qué le has dado tu número de teléfono? - pregunté al pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué no? Me daba pena dejarla como dejaste tu a la tuya. -respondió.

-Vamos a la habitación ya, tengo ganas de ducharme. -dije rodeando mi brazo por su cuello.

Llagamos a la habitación. Aún no habían llegado los otros y decidí ducharme. Cuando acabé encontré a Kagami en la cama jugando con la pelota, lanzándola arriba.

-Oi, dúchate ya.

-No voy a ducharme, no huelo mal. -respondió siguiendo jugando con la pelota.

-Pero hueles a la chica, es asqueroso.

-Me da igual, y no huele tan desagradable. -contestó de la misma forma que antes. Cogí la pelota molesto por lo ignorado que me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Que te duches, sino hoy ni duermes en esta cama. -respondí enfadado.

-Vale, vale... ya voy.

Cuando acabó de ducharse le pregunté si quería hacer lo mismo que la noche pasada.

-Pues claro que no, pervertido. - contestó sonrojado.

-Sé que quieres, no te hagas el duro ahora, sino haberte mirado la cara cuando la tía esa te la estaba chupando. -se sonrojó aún más, haciendo que sonriera.

-Es que me estabas tocando.

-¿Y que pasa si te estaba tocando? ¿Acaso no te gustaba? - los dos estábamos sentados en la cama y empecé a acercarme lentamente, aprovechando que estaba confundido. Deposité un suave beso un sus labios. -No me digas que no te gustaba... -Otra vez volví a besarle, esta vez introduciendo mi lengua. Al ver que no se quejaba empecé a moverla y jugueteamos un tiempo. Me incliné de forma que quedé encima del pelirrojo. Puse mis manos al lado de su cabeza, una a su izquierda y la otra a la derecha y me apoyaba con las rodillas, intercalándolas con sus piernas. Subí mi rodilla que se encontraba justo donde su entrepierna rozándola.

-Mnnh... Aomine... -gimoteó. Volví a besarle sin dejar que nuestras lenguas juguetearan. Le besé la mejilla y me incliné hacia su oreja, la cual lamí y mordí. Empecé a bajar, saboreando y mordiendo su cuello y dejando marcas del mismo color que su pelo que más tarde la gente vería. _Quiero comérmelo entero. _Mordí todo lo que me encontraba por el camino. Le subí la camiseta que usaba para dormir y me detuve en unos botoncitos rosados que más tarde endurecieron. Succioné todo su torso dejando las mismas marcas que había dejado en su cuello hasta que me detuve en el último abdominal que conectaba con su entrepierna y le quité los pantalones. Tenía la ropa interior un poco mojada ya y aproveché para torturarle: decidí no bajarle la última prenda que le quedaba, los calzoncillos. Empecé a lamerlos por encima ligeramente, disfrutando del contacto. Notaba como poco a poco _se _endurecía cada vez más.

-Ao... mnnh.. Aomi…ne... aah... no muerdas... ahí... -dijo con el brazo en la cara, tapándosela y se la removí, encontrando esa expresión que tanto amaba.

-¿Dónde es ahí? - dije subiéndole una pierna y mordiéndole en el lateral. -Si no me lo dices puede malinterpretarlo... -añadí mordiendo en el mismo sitio pero un poco más cerca de la entrepierna.

-Aahh... aquí. -y acabo de _despertarse. _Con la mano el pelirrojo señaló su entrepierna provocándome.

-Mm... Veo que sabes cómo seducirme... -dije sonriendo y rápidamente le quité la única pieza de ropa que le quedaba. Lamía el tronco y la base, a veces centrándome únicamente en su orificio. _Hablando de orificios... _Deslicé dos dedos y los puse en su boca. – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –dije y obedeció. Dejó que mis dedos penetraran su boca y empezó a lamerlos y a succionarlos. Cuando estaban mojados coloqué uno justo en ese orificio que más tarde mi erección saborearía con gusto. _Que caliente está. Se siente genial y eso que sólo lo estoy penetrando con un dedo. _

-Taiga… relájate, estás muy tenso. –y obedeció. Cuando la zona se acostumbró a un dedo puse el segundo. Hacia círculos, moviéndolos hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda y lo penetraba intentando descubrir dónde estaba su punto, hasta que lo encontré.

-Aaaaaaah… Noo, Ao… aaah… Aomine… -dijo gimiendo. _Como adoro escuchar sus gemidos. Son tan sexys. No puedo más… _

-Lo siento, Taiga, pero estoy en m límite. –dije quitándome la camiseta junto con los pantalones y la ropa interior. Cogí de uno de mis bolsillos de los pantalones un condón y me lo puse. Kagami se acercó y empezó a lamerlo para lubricar el condón. _Mnnnh… jodido pelirrojo… _Cuando se apartó, abrí sus piernas para poder conectar mejor.

-Daiki, tómame. –me dijo a lo que rápidamente introduje mi erección en su estrecha cavidad. _Tan estrecho. _

-Taiga, relájate más. Me estas succionando muy fuerte. –dije. Tardó en destensarse pero finalmente se relajó. Estuve unos pocos minutos quieto, besándole por todo su cuerpo para que se acostumbrase a mi erección.

-Daiki… muévete ya… no puedo más… -me suplicó. _¿Cómo quiere que no obedezca con esa expresión?_ Empecé a moverme lentamente, aprovechando para encontrar _ese _punto. Cuando empezó a jadear más rápidamente aceleré el ritmo y me rodeó sus brazos por mi cuello. – Más… Dai... ki… más duro… ahhhh… - en ese momento sentí como mi erección se había inflamado más. –Aaaaah…. Mnnnhh… -toqué lo que tanto le gustaba… _ese _punto que anteriormente con los dedos había encontrado. Seguí tocándolo con mi erección cada vez más rápido.

-Taiga, gime mi nombre… vamos pelirrojo… -dije sonriéndole perversamente, acelerando más el ritmo y haciendo que cada estocada llegara más profundo.

-Dai…. Aaah… Daiki… voy… voy a… -dijo casi llorando.

-Vamos Taiga, córrete para mí. – cogí su erección y empecé a masajearla fuertemente, como a él le gustaba hasta que los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminamos los dos restamos en la cama. Pasé un brazo rodeándole el cuello para que durmiera junto a mí, y nos quedamos dormidos.

FIN

Gracias por leer este fanfic. Tengo pensado empezar otro dónde Aomine sea un vampiro y se encontrará con Kagami y bla bla bla. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta otra! :)


End file.
